Hiiragi
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Un soir, dans les appartements de Byakuya, Renji remarque que son capitaine a une blessure au doigt.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

_Le houx_

Byakuya venait d'écarter sa main de quelque chose. Il en résulta une coupure sur l'un de ses doigts. Il regarda tomber sur le sol une goutte de sang de sa blessure.

_Plus tard dans la soirée..._

Le capitaine Kuchiki était retourné dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Renji. Il était en pleine lecture d'un livre lorsque Abarai voulut lui poser une question.

« Kuchiki-taichou.

- Hm ?

- Quand auras-tu terminé ton livre ?

- Mm. Attends juste un peu plus longtemps, je voudrais le finir.

- Juste un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus longtemps, il dit. Ouais, et quand ça prend autant de temps, ce n'est plus « un peu. »

- Je ne serais pas offensé si tu vas te coucher.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je te réveillerais quand j'aurais terminé.

- C'est dur ! »

Rejo observa Byakuya en pleine lecture et la curiosité le gagna. Il s'avança vers le brun et se pencha à côté de lui pour regarder ce que racontait son livre qui semblait si intéressant. Malheureusement...

_* Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça raconte ! *_

... ! Abarai remarqua quelque chose de particulier sur la main du capitaine Kuchiki.

« Taichou, votre doigt...

- Oh. Il regarda la coupure à son doigt. Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un hollow dans le monde matériel. »

Renji se redressa d'un bond sous l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Un hollow qui à réussi à s'approcher suffisamment de vous pour vous blesser ?

- Non, ça ne m'a posé aucun problèmes, mais après l'avoir achevé, je me suis retrouvé devant du houx et je me suis coupé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

_* Kuchiki-taichou est étonnamment maladroit. *_

Abarai se rallongea sur son futon.

« Est-ce que ce houx provient du monde matériel ?

- Oui. Il semble que j'ai été un peu trop détendue, si quelque chose du monde matériel m'a blessé. »

Renji regarda son capitaine et puis, il se leva de nouveau. Il prit la main de Byakuya où il avait sa blessure. Ensuite, il se mit à lécher le doigt ayant la fameuse coupure.

« Comme c'est inhabituel. »

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division léchait avidement ce doigt. Il l'avala presque, à tel point que de la salive coula de sa bouche pour se retrouver sur la main du brun.

« Tu as l'air d'être assez agressif aujourd'hui. »

Renji passa le doigt encore mouillé de son amant sur sa joue.

« Je veux aller au lit tôt. »

Après avoir caressé sa joue, Byakuya reprit le contrôle de sa main afin d'approcher le visage de Abarai du sien pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Peu après, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division était nu, les cheveux détachés et il s'occupait du sexe de son supérieur en le suçant. D'ailleurs, Byakuya ne portait plus qu'une robe de chambre avec rien en-dessous... Renji remonta son visage après que le brun eut jouit dans sa bouche.

« Renji... »

Le capitaine Kuchiki caressa la belle chevelure rouge de son amant qui venait de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la main. Il le ramena vers lui et baisa sa joue. Il le tint par les fesses et Abarai put garder un appui en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son supérieur et en s'y accrochant bien. Celui-ci le préparait à la futur pénétration en insérant ses doigts dans ses fesses. Ceux de sa main droite, de sa main gauche, il utilisa les deux avec soin. Renji gémissait de douleur sous ces gestes, ça faisait mal mais il l'acceptait sans rien dire. Il se contenta d'émettre quelques gémissement tout en s'agrippant fermement à la taille de son amant.

« Renji... »

Une fois qu'il put constater que Abarai était prêt, il y alla. Il laissa son entrejambe se glisser doucement en lui. Dès le moment où il sentit le sexe du brun en lui, Renji pencha la tête au niveau d'une épaule de Byakuya, il tremblait un peu. L'intrusion ne s'était pas réalisé sans mal mais le brun ne voulait plus se retenir. Il allongea son compagnon sur leur futon tandis que sa robe de chambre commença à tomber. Le capitaine de la sixième division exécuta des allées et venues tout en écoutant les gémissement de son vice-capitaine. Ils haletaient tous les deux sous l'extrême intensité de leurs ébats. A un moment, Abarai enlaça son capitaine et lui murmura quelques mots qu'il fut le seul à entendre. Il ne répondit rien mais il reprit de suite ses va-et-vient et dans un rythme beaucoup plus fort. La douleur perdurait cependant, elle laissa bientôt sa place au plaisir, comme le témoignait les rougeurs sur les joues de Renji. Et finalement, c'est dans un ultime coup de rein que le capitaine Kuchiki clôt définitivement leurs ébats où les deux hommes jouirent en même temps.

Par la suite, ils s'endormirent ensemble dans le même futon.

_Le lendemain..._

Ce fut le capitaine Kuchiki qui se leva le premier. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'Abarai dormait toujours, et il sortit faire un tour. Il était parti rejoindre un endroit où il y avait une plantation de houx. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé...

« Je ne savais pas que le houx pouvait avoir des fleurs. »

Quand il voulut les toucher, il s'arrêta avant, il venait de se rappeler les paroles dites par son amant la veille.

« « Même vous... pouvez être blessé par ces choses banales. » »

_* Un jour, le jour viendra... ...où tu montreras tes crocs face à moi. Mais... *_

« … Tu ne peux pas me blesser avec tes crocs, je ne te laisserais faire. Renji. »


End file.
